


Warning: This is Depressing

by Darkmoonwriter



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoonwriter/pseuds/Darkmoonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little random bit of angsty brotherly love. Rabbit tries to run away from home for what ever reason and The Jon and The Spine try to get him to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: This is Depressing

"Where are we going Rabbit?" The Jon asked his older brother softly.

"You mean where I am going Jon. You a-a-ain't come'n with me." The Copper bot said sharply, head bowed, his coat collar turned up against the chilling wind.

"Why do you want to be bu yourself-"

"Just leave me alone Jon!" Rabbit Snapped. The Jon stopped walking next to him, hurt on his face. He watched his brother walk on just as a soft snow started to powder the Earth.

"Rabbit!" The Spine called. His voice echoed down the road from the Walter manor. The Jon turned, Rabbit just adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked on. Spine followed the foot steps in the snow, going up to The Jon. Rabbit already halfway down the Street. "Rabbit! Come back!" The Spine Cried.

"Oh just l-l-leave me alone Spine!" Rabbit cried, stumbling over his own feet. The Spine gave out a puff of steam, going after him. Jon close behind him.

"Rabbit." Spine said sternly, grabbing Rabbit's shoulder. "You're just being a child."

"No! Just leave me alone!" Rabbit cried, shoving Spine away from him. Oil was appearing in the edges of his eyes. Spine was stunned for a moment as he stumbled back. "I a-a-ain't go'n back!" Rabbit said, his metal joints groaning loudly as he steadied himself and kept walking. his knee joints creaked, the metal becoming more brittle in the cold weather. something snapped and rabbit yelped, tumbling down and falling into a pile of snow on the side of the Spine went up to him, sighing. Rabbit was reminding every one of a small child. He knelled down and helped Rabbit roll over on to his back. His right leg lose and motionless. Rabbit let out a puff of steam, oil streaking down his face plaiting. Spine gathered the smaller bot in his arms, holding him close. Rabbit shook as her cried in The Spine's shoulder. The Jon came over, kneeling down next to them both. Putting his arms around them both and placing his head in Spine's other shoulder, starting to cry himself. Spine sat and held his crying brothers quietly, closing his eyes. the snow falling quietly around them as they sobbed.


End file.
